


the death that follows is coming home

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggested by someone who wanted a fic written from a yard wolf’s POV.<br/>Largely based on Dethrelease</p>
            </blockquote>





	the death that follows is coming home

the One Who Feeds Us is nervous, i smell his fear. why? here, where so much is death to them? something is different, something is changing. we watch him. he hurries back inside, away from our senses. 

later, the Glasses comes out, giving orders. people scurrying everywhere. curious, i follow them. making a place ready, the death that follows is coming home, here to our land. we can feel it, just beyond, closing in on us, on him.

the Smelly Feet comes among us, he likes our company. no treats today, he is preoccupied. muttering about fire, does he sense it too? no, it’s something else with him, he carried no smell of doom. i come closer. he pats my head, still grumbling, and leaves.

where are the others, the Ones They Die For? is someone ill? we have scented no sickness, but with so much going on today.... no, we wouldn’t miss that, _i_ wouldn’t miss that. bad is coming, they don’t even know, can’t sense it.

humans, strangers, lots. i stay in the shadows, watching. many, many come, they too reek of death. I see the Playful One, but he doesn’t play anymore. we will have to find a new name for him, but we’ve grown used to that one. he ignores us, but here is that smell again, danger, death is riding over him. he will die tonight.

there will be much death here, that is certain. but what of the other humans, the other Ones They Die For? they are too far, i can’t tell. closer, do i dare? the Rope Hair is closest, i ease near him. the smell is fainter here, danger yes, but death? perhaps not.

the Sun Hair and the Big One are still too far away. people mill all over, reeking of their fates. the smell is too much, screaming danger. retreat, but watch. the Glasses comes back, with a group of the Hood Ones, all reeking. they’re all going to die tonight. do they know?

the noise starts, the noise the people sought, waited for. then lights in the sky, and falling fire. we retreat, but not all the way. must keep watching for those who live here, must know. the death parade has begun.

the Place They Stay is burning, with them inside. the Smelly Feet comes out, leading a large group. he tried to go back in, but is blocked by fire. where are the others? he considers, and finds a break in the flame. why? it is death in there. bodies litter the ground, later we will feast.

fight and fire, all around. i can see little inside. how many are left? i should help, we should help. a Stranger runs toward us, and we take her down. working together from outside the line, we kill and kill. 

so many Hooded Ones are dead, so many. what of the Ones They Die For? they are still inside, they must be dead, can not live. death cloud that follows has come down to earth. woods are on fire now, but not our side. we still wait.

flames burn lower. shapes in the flame, living or ghosts? closer to see, but not too close. too much fire still, and yet death remains. it is not over yet. shapes still fall behind flame the curtain.

a break in fire, i see them. the Ones They Die For, they are standing, alive. how? the Big One crouches and lifts something from the ground. the Glasses, it’s the Glasses. dead? too far away, can’t tell. the fire closes our vision again.

****

ash and char, bodies. the One Who Feeds Us is dead, but there are lots of dead, lots of food. everyone is gone, hiding? we don’t like it, the burned ground. return to the woods. we will wait for their return.  
they will come back.


End file.
